


Sammy Sucks

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, M/M, Season/Series 01, Uncut Dean, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Sam gives Dean a blow job and loves Dean's uncut cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this, yeah I know, wincest has now taken over my dreams. Enjoy. <3

Dean was glad Sam was back hunting with him, but fuck his baby brother was a distraction. Ever since him and Sam started messing around all his could think about was Sam, Sam's cock, Sam's ass, but mostly Sam's mouth. He loved Sam's mouth and he would give anything for it to be wrapped around his dick.

They were alone tonight in some motel, in the middle of nowhere, of course. Dean was fucking horny, to put it bluntly. He's been touching Sam all day, whispering dirty promises into his ear, and Sam was about fed up. As soon as they were through the paint-chipped door, Sam was pushing Dean against it and falling to his knees. He mouthed along the outline of Dean's cock through his jeans. Then Sam stopped and looked up at Dean.

"I've never done this before." Sam said shyly.

"What? Sucked a dick?" Dean asked, in disbelief.

"Y-yeah, and I've never seen anyones, but my own." Sam stammered. They hadn't been any farther than a few heated make-out sessions and grinding, and it made Dean more turned on than ever to learn that his cock has gonna be the first Sammy touched, the first Sammy tasted.

"Fuck, gonna be your first taste? You gonna suck me good, Sammy?" Dean asked huskily. He undid his belt and jeans and slid them down his thighs, then he shoved Sam's face into his crotch. Sam rubbed his face against him and breathed in deeply. Sam must have gotten impatient, because he quickly yanked down Dean's boxers, but suddenly stopped when Dean's cock sprang up.

 

"Holy fuck, you're uncut." Sam said, amazement at Dean's cock creeping into his voice. He wrapped his hand around Dean's girth and slowly pulled the foreskin back. He just kept playing with it, moving it up and down, up and down. He was looking at Dean's cock like it was fucking holy or something.

"Mmm, yeah, baby, you like that? Like playing with my cock?" Dean asked, trying to sound cocky, but actually sounding breathless. He lost any coherent thought at all when Sam pulled the foreskin back and took the head in his mouth. Mouthing at it like it was Dean's mouth, running his tounge along the underside. Then he started suckling on the mushroom head, lapping at it like it was a popsicle.

"Oh god, you taste so good, been wanting to taste you for so long." Sam said, moaning. The vibration makes Dean suck in a harsh breath and grip Sam's hair, tightly. Sam brought his hand up to play with Dean's foreskin and feel it on his lips. He starts sucking eagerly and sloppily, spit was running out of the corners of his mouth, but damn if it doesn't turn Dean on. Dean doesn't think he's ever had a blowjob like this, with the person so damn eager, and it helps that it's Sam, his Sammy. 

He tries to take Dean back deeper, but he gags. He keeps trying, going in again and again. He rests his head on Dean's thigh and trys to catch his breath.

"Sammy..." Dean trails off, quietly.

"No, Dean, I can take it. I can make you come." Sam said, pleading.

"Shh, Sammy, you were doing good. Come on, Baby..." Dean said encouragingly, guiding Sam's mouth back to his cock. Sam started sucking eagerly again, this time just taking as much as he could. He began tounging the slit and he ran his tounge up and down Dean's length. He held Dean's cock up to tounge at his balls. When Sam sucked one into his mouth Dean moaned loudly and rose up on his tip-toes, threading his fingers back into Sam's hair.

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah." Dean gasped. Sam began jacking Dean off while simultaneously sucking Dean's balls into his mouth. Dean was shaking and stuttering, pulling on Sam's hair. Sam could tell Dean was close, so he began jacking him slightly rougher, faster, brining Dean closer and closer to the edge. Dean pulled Sam back by his hair, so he could see his face, and smiled dirtly at him.

"Open up, Baby Brother." Dean said huskily. Sam did as Dean said and opened his mouth, just as he rubbed the underside of Dean's cock head with his thumb and Dean came with a beautifully high pitched moan. His cum landing in Sam's mouth and in scattered spots on Sam's face.

Dean pulled Sam back up to eye level and laid a heavy, wet lip locker on him. He tasted himself on Sam's tounge and was determined to have his cum in Sam's mouth again in the near future. He pulled away slowly, their lips making this wet noise, like they didn't want to come apart. Sam chased Dean's lips his eyes still closed.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger. Somebody still has to get off." Dean said teasingly. Dean's hand wandered to the front of Sam's jeans, but pulled away when Sam went slightly rigid, like something hurt.

"Um, I actually already did." Sam said, a sunset blush high on his cheek bones. He looked down at his feet, feeling like a dumb teenager who has just came in their jeans.

"Did ya now, Baby Boy? Like feeling my cock in your mouth? Tasting my cum? Can't imagine how fast you'll come when I fuck you, darling." Dean said, a pure synonym for seduction. Rubbing his hand on Sam's sensitive cock, trying to get it back in action.

"Fuck, Dean, too much." Sam huffed out.

"No, sweetheart, I think it's just enough." Dean whispered in Sam's ear, attacking his jawline with his lips. Sam was trying to connect their lips again as Dean walked them to the bed.

"Come on, Sammy, and let's see if you like my cock just as much in that sweet ass." Dean said, as they fell back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sweethearts <3


End file.
